


MEET ME IN THE BED

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #quarentinesex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: its quarentine and rhett iss bored...links bedroom looks inviting
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	MEET ME IN THE BED

Close your eyes. Rhett says  
Link grunts "i just woke up man..i havent even opened them"..  
Rhett lifts up links blankeys and licks links crotch  
"Wat r u ..what are you even doin here? were quarantening, how did you even get in".   
"I know but lando let me in".. rhett climbs up over link. leaning in... link looks at rhett, "we cant its wrong" link mumbles in his sleepy voice. "Mmm baby im here, are u really protesting?? " Link moans "guess so" as rhett kisses him. Then he slides down his body n lifts up his shirt to kiss his chest, link lets out a long sigh of relief as rhett takes links pants down. Then link sits up. Rhett grunts and looks up at link as hes lickin his dick. Link watches him speechless, "oh gosh man lets skip the plesentries just sit on my hard dick." Rhett sucks on him n moans n looks up at his eyes, watching links eyes turning black," suck my dick", he demands. Rhett keeps suckin n grunting and moaning. "Stop talkin man n listen. " Link stops talking n just moans as he watches leaning up on his elbows. " Am i dreaming?" Rhett pinchs his thigh. Link screechs, "no your not" rhett says. Link listens to his sucking noises, he leans into rhett and spits in his mouth for extra saliva n kisses him as he looks down then keeps sucking, he strips rhett of his shirt, n his own shirt then rhett climbs slowly over link n joins their dicks, n chests, he rubs his balls n slides links legs over his shoulders n down his back he kisses link hot and hard and it burns him up and link grunts as rhett fucks him, he rubs his dick on his hole n enters so slowly in the hole. Link sighs gruffly n his head goes back, he watches rhett curiously as he is fuckin him in his own bed. Rhett shoves deeply n is groaning at the pressure link is creating around his cock. Links head shoots back and he cums long n hard as rhett grabs his dick n gives him the hit of his own cum. Rhett bitez his neck n sucks on his goozle as his head is back, link is thrusting his hips up as rhett barebacks him. " Fuck me! " he growls..."i want you to have me".. rhett grins, and bites him.


End file.
